Naruto's adventures
by Beelzebub Of Chaos
Summary: After a few discoveries and obtaining something invaluble Naruto begines his path to being a legend. warnings: yaoi, good akatsuki and madara


**I know what you're ALL thinking; "what is this dumb-ass thinking starting another story when he hasn't updated any other story!?" well I've got a perfectly good excuse…two words…Plot bunny.**

**Anyway some warnings-Yaoi harem, slightly dark Naruto, some Sakura and Sasuke, lemons will be hinted at since am not that good at it, cursing and some gore scenes. **

**ON TO THE STORY!**

_**To the window (TO THE WINDOW), to the wall, (TO THE WALL)**_

_**To the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS)**_

_**To all these bitches crawl (CRAWL)**_

_**To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)**_

_**To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)**_

…THE FUCK YOU LOOKIN' AT MOTHERFUCKER!

"_Please stop, I'm sorry, just don't hurt me please!" cried a bruised Naruto surrounded by angry people._

_They all laughed at him. He never understood why they hated him, Naruto was smart but he was still four, a child. But they did not care at all; no all they cared about was hurting him._

_A particularly huge man walked up to him and lifted him by the hair making Naruto cry out. "We are going to finish what the fourth started!"_

_One of the ninja gathered there began making some hand signs._

"_Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet!"_

"_AAAAHHHH!"_

_Naruto burned, it was hot and painful and all he could think was 'why' before he passed out but not before he saw a silver stripped mane and dark blue eyes picking him up._

_Drip_

_Drop_

_Drip_

_Drop_

"_Ugh…where am I?"_

_Naruto took in his surroundings as he woke up. It seemed as if he was in some sort of sewer. He stood up and looked around as he followed one of the tunnels trying to find a way out but that was not what he found, instead, he found a huge gate with a seal on it._

"_Where am I?"_

"_**We are in your mind, boy."**_

_Naruto was startled by a voice answering his questions…wait, his mind?_

"_If I am in my mind then why are you here, whoever you are?"_

_A man with long flowing red hair held up in a ponytail walked towards him. The man inside the cage was wearing a white male kimono with the shirt exposing his toned chest. At the top of his head were two fox ears and behind him were nine tails swaying and twitching as if he was nervous. He was very handsome with a perfectly chiseled face and luscious lips but what Naruto noticed the most was his eyes. They were red and the pupils were black and slitted._

"_Who are you? Why are you here if we are in my mind?"_

_**The man softly smiled, "hello Naruto-kun. My name is Kurama and I am The Kyuubi no Kitsune. I know you are shocked because you thought the Fourth Hokage killed me but that is not the case. I am immortal thus I cannot be killed. The Fourth knew this so he did the next best thing…he sealed me into a new born baby. The baby was you Naruto-kun."**_

_Naruto slowly absorbed the information. He looked at the Kyuubi and asked a question that shocked the Fox; "why did you attack Konohagakure no Sato?"_

_**Kurama looked at the boy with a sad puppy expression. He looked like he was on the verge of crying. "I never wanted to Naruto, you got to believe me! I was just sleeping in the sun when this guy who smelled like snakes approached me. He said his name was Orochimaru then did this weird technique that made me lose control and go on a rampage. I never wanted to hurt anyone Naruto-kun!"**_

_Naruto had a shocked expression that made the fox think that he would not forgive him and that just made Kurama tear up even more. He began rambling telling Naruto that he would do anything to make it up to him for being the reason for Naruto's torment. He stopped when he felt a small soft hand touch his tear stripped cheek._

"_It's okay Kurama-san, I forgive you."_

_Kurama looked at those pure blue eyes and immediately knew, this was the person he was willing to spend his life with. Yes it was weird but Kurama loved this boy and he was willing to wait till he was old enough or until his feelings were reciprocated._

"_**Thank you Naruto-kun. As a way to make it up to you, why don't I train you? I know that you want to be a ninja and become Hokage, so what do you say Naruto, will you let me train you?"**_

"_Yes I would like that very much Kuu-chan."_

_Kurama smiled and blushed a little at the nick name. __**"Naruto its time you wake up there is someone who wants to meet you. Don't worry he is a very good friend of mine, he won't hurt you. Tell him I said hi."**_

_Naruto hugged Kurama good bye and faded from his mind-scape._

LINE BREAK

_Naruto groaned as he woke up._

"_Are you okay master?"_

'_Master!?' Naruto though incredulously. He opened his eyes to come face to face with curious icy blue eyes on an inhumanly handsome stoic face. The man had long dark hair with a single white stipe going down on his right side. He was wearing a white wolf pelt _(AN: Think Koga or Ayame but more manly 'from Inuyasha') _and had eight white tails swaying behind him_

"_Who are you and why do you call me master?" Naruto asked as he tried to sit up but his head was ponding inside his skull, "ugh…and where am I?"_

"_Hello Master, I am Kouhei, an 8 tailed ice wolf and the reason I call you master is because you hold my master thus making you my new master. We are in your apartment right now. I cleaned it up while you were healing master. Was that wrong?"__ Kouhei asked cocking his head to the side with an innocently curious face his hair falling to the side._

_Naruto stared at him in shock, slowly processing the new information. He slowly smile, the smile turned into a chuckle, the chuckle turned in to full blown laughter startling the poor wolf to thinking his master had gone insane. Naruto calmed down and looked at Kouhei and smiled. It was a small devious smile that mad both Kurama and Kouhei on edge._

"_how do I become your only master? I want you to prove your loyalty. I'm a very paranoid person, that's why I want proof."_

_Kouhei got a look of understanding look in his eyes. He opened Naruto's shirt to show his neck, he brought his head down, pouring his youkai into his canines and bit. Naruto cried out in surprise but calmed down and waited for Kouhei to explain what he had done._

"_I have put my mark on you master pledging my loyalty to you until either of our deaths. The mark will look like a wolf. It will allow you to call me in time of need and speak to me. It will also allow you to put me in my place if I overstep my boundaries or not follow your orders, but it will only activate at your will. The mark will also allow you to access my senses if you wish."_

_Naruto grinned wildly; in the manner of an undomesticated animal, at that. 'I like the sound of those terms.'_

_Naruto explained to Kouhei that he would need to train his body and mind because he wanted to become a ninja. Kouhei agreed to help him train together with Kurama, and thus, Naruto's adventures began._

To be continued.

Few things to know; akatsuki will be good and so will Madara Uchiha. His story was that he was betrayed and so he ran. This will be Yaoi and the pairings has already been chosen.


End file.
